There is an increasing interest in using biomass as a source for fuel production. Biomass includes, but is not limited to, plant parts, fruits, vegetables, processing waste, wood chips, chaff, grain, grasses, com, com husks, weeds, aquatic plants, hay, paper, paper products, recycled paper and paper products, lignocellulosic material, lignin and any cellulose containing biological material or material of biological origin.
An important component of biomass is the lignin present in the solid portions of the biomass. Lignin comprises chains of aromatic and oxygenate constituents forming larger molecules that are not easily treated. A major reason for difficulty in treating the lignin is the inability to disperse the lignin for contact with catalysts that can break the lignin down.
Lignin is one of the most abundant natural polymers on earth. One common way of preparing lignin is by separation from wood during pulping processes. Only a small amount (1-2%) is utilized in specialty products whereas the rest primary serves as fuel. Even if burning lignin is a valuable way to reduce usage of fossil fuel, lignin has significant potential as raw material for the sustainable production of chemicals and liquid fuels.
Various lignins differ structurally depending on raw material source and subsequent processing, but one common feature is a backbone consisting of various substituted phenyl propane units that are bound to each other via aryl ether or carbon-carbon linkages. They are typically substituted with methoxyl groups and the phenolic and aliphatic hydroxyl groups provide sites for e.g. further functionalization. Lignin is known to have a low ability to sorb water compared to for example the hydrophilic cellulose.
Today lignin may be used as a component in for example pellet fuel as a binder but it may also be used as an energy source due to its high energy content. Lignin has higher energy content than cellulose or hemicelluloses and one gram of lignin has on average 2.27 KJ, which is 30% more than the energy content of cellulosic carbohydrate. The energy content of lignin is similar to that of coal. Today, due to its fuel value lignin that has been removed using the kraft process, sulphate process, in a pulp or paper mill, is usually burned in order to provide energy to run the production process and to recover the chemicals from the cooking liquor.
There are several ways of separating lignin from black or red liquor obtained after separating the cellulose fibres in the kraft or sulphite process respectively, during the production processes. One of the most common strategies is ultra-filtration. Lignoboost® is a separation process developed by Innventia AB and the process has been shown to increase the lignin yield using less sulphuric acid. In the Lignoboost® process, black liquor from the production processes is taken and the lignin is precipitated through the addition and reaction with acid, usually carbon dioxide (CO2), and the lignin is then filtered off. The lignin filter cake is then re-dispersed and acidified, usually using sulphuric acid, and the obtained slurry is then filtered and washed using displacement washing. The lignin is usually then dried and pulverized in order to make it suitable for lime kiln burners or before pelletizing it into pellet fuel.
Biofuel, such as biogasoline and biodiesel, is a fuel in which the energy is mainly derived from biomass material or gases such as wood, corn, sugarcane, animal fat, vegetable oils and so on. However the biofuel industries are struggling with issues like food vs fuel debate, efficiency and the general supply of raw material. At the same time the pulp or paper making industries produces huge amounts of lignin which is often, as described above, only burned in the mill. Two common strategies for exploring biomass as a fuel or fuel component are to use pyrolysis oils or hydrogenated lignin.
In order to make lignin more useful one has to solve the problem with the low solubility of lignin in organic solvents. One drawback of using lignin as a source for fuel production is the issue of providing lignin or lignin derivatives in a form suitable for hydrotreaters or crackers. The problem is that lignin is not soluble in oils or fatty acids which is, if not necessary, highly wanted.
Prior art provides various strategies for degrading lignin into small units or molecules in order to prepare lignin derivatives that may be processed. These strategies include hydrogenation, dexoygenation and acid catalyst hydrolysis. WO2011003029 relates to a method for catalytic cleavage of carbon-carbon bonds and carbon-oxygen bonds in lignin. US20130025191 relates to a depolymerisation and deoxygenation method where lignin is treated with hydrogen together with a catalyst in an aromatic containing solvent. All these strategies relates to methods where the degradation is performed prior to eventual mixing in fatty acids or oils. WO2008157164 discloses an alternative strategy where a first dispersion agent is used to form a biomass suspension to obtain a better contact with the catalyst. These strategies usually also requires isolation of the degradation products in order to separate them from unwanted reagents such as solvents or catalysts.
The economic benefits of producing fuels from biomass depend for example on an efficient process for preparing the lignin and on the preparation of the lignin or lignin derivatives so that the fuel production is as efficient as possible. For example the amount of oxygen should be as low as possible and the number of preparation steps should be as few as possible.